shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Digital World (Digital Heart)
This version of the Digital World (デジタルワールド Dejitaru Wārudo) is the setting for Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, The Digital World is ruled by Yggdrasill. The descendants of special species that flourished in the Genesis (創世記 Sousei-ki) of the Digital World are able to perform "Armor Digivolution". It is said that it's Eaglemon's duty to annihilate the invaders that enter the Digital World, and that the United States of America is covertly conducting research and development on Digimon in order to take possession of the dimension. Also, because Clockmon possesses the terrifying ability of manipulating time and space, it is said the Digital World will collapse if it ever favors either side of the conflict between Vaccine and Virus Digimon. The Digital World is a vast world subject to the law of the jungle. Currently, the Digital World is global warming, and among the effects are the expansion of Mammothmon's super-compressed data, and the opening of the once-icebound Ice-Snow Area. The Digital World also has a managing system, which sometimes releases software bugs, as well as a "Central Dogma" that claims Chaosmon is an absolutely impossible bug. It's also said that Belphemon Sleep Mode was put in a Sleep state by the Digital World's system. File Island File Island (ファイル島 Fairu-tou) is the setting for the original Digital Monster toy, the Devimon arc of Digimon Adventure. In Adventure, it is located a little off the coast of the Server Continent. In Digimon Adventure, during Devimon's first attack on the kids, he splits the island into several islets in order to separate them. However, the island is reformed after the Black Gears on each islet are destroyed. After Apocalymon is defeated, the Digital World begins reformatting, starting with File Island and spreading outward. In Digimon Crusader, Digimon armies from all corners of File Island have been in a perpetual struggle leaving the island in ruins. Unhappy with the state of the world, Ophanimon summons the player – a crusader – to the Digital World to unite the island. Ancient Valley An area similar to fossil canyon,that only appears in Digimon World DS. According to Jijimon and Babamon, it was File Island until Kimeramon came and turned it into a barren wasteland of Digimon fossils. Back Dimension Back Dimension (裏次元 Ura Jigen) is a dimension created from the leftover memory of Machinedramon in Digimon World. Binary Castle Binary Castle (バイナリキャッスル Bainari Kyassuru) is revered as a holy area in Digimon World Re:Digitize, with arching ceilings and pillars covered with monitors. It's said to be where all the data in File Island is calculated. Mirei Mikagura, Angewomon, and LadyDevimon are in the Binary Castle when Taiga, Nikorai "Niko" Yakovich Petorofu, Akiho Rindou, and Yuuya Kuga receive the e-mail with the Digitize Program. Beetle Land Beetle Land (ビートランド Bīto Rando lit. "Beet Land") is a breeding area for insect Digimon. In Digimon Adventure it is where the DigiDestined's Digimon Partners first digivolve from In-Training to Rookie. In Digimon World, Beetle Land is a somewhat secret area accessible through fishing Seadramon. Beetle Land houses several insect-type Digimon including Tentomon, Kabuterimon, and Kuwagamon. Colosseum Beetle Land's Colosseum| (コロシアム Koroshiamu). In Digimon World, it holds an annual tournament on the 22nd of each year, rewarding a Beetle Pearl as first prize. Square Beetle Land's Square (広場 Hiroba). Coela Beach Coela Beach (シーラ岬 Shīra Misaki lit. "Coela Cape") is a beach located at the southern tip of Native Forest. In Digimon Adventure, it is where Agumon first digivolves into Greymon to fight Shellmon. In Digimon World, Coela Beach is a small sandy beach connected to Native Forest. A wild Coelamon swims in Coela Beach at a certain time of the day, and once he is spotted he assists the player in entering Tropical Jungle. He eventually joins the city and sets up an Item Stand, shared with Betamon. When the Item Shop opens, he relaxes at Centar Clinic. DigiTower In Digimon World Re:Digitize, the Colosseum (コロシアム Koroshiamu) is where Tamers battle each other. It is connected to the Primary Village. It is later updated into the DigiTower (デジタワー DejiTawā), which has five floors; 1F, 10F, 20F, 30F, and 40F. It is locater where Infinity Mountain once was. Enormous amounts of data constantly flow in and out of the tower between the Real World and the Digital World, and it can be said to be a pillar that supports and links both worlds. One day, Taiga and Niko are logged in the Colosseum and about to battle each other, until an error freezes the game. After the error is fixed, Taiga and Agumon go back to the Colosseum to fight Akiho Rindou and Digitorin, until they are interrupted by Black's chase against Angewomon and LadyDevimon, which breaks the Colosseum's wall. Akiho and Digitorin challenge Black and Yuuya Kuga, allowing Mirei Mikagura to open an escape route to her Partners, but Digitorin is easily knocked out by the Dragon Man. Niko sends Sashenka to help, and Agumon warp digivolves to WarGreymon and fights Black. During the battle, the Colosseum is suddenly updated into the DigiTower, surprising Yuuya who never heard of plans for such a large update. WarGreymon has a sudden recovery from a fatal injury, and launches an unusaully strong "Gaia Force" that is able to force Yuuya and Black to retreat. Taiga fights his final battle against Vitium in the DigiTower. Dragon's Eye Lake In Digimon Adventure, it is the place where the DigiDestined spend their first night, and the place were Gabumon first digivolves into {Garurumon to fight Seadramon. The lake contains a small island which has a derelict streetcar on it. In Digimon World, the Protagonist can fish in Dragon Eye Lake. There are two different spots surrounded by the lake, and they are coined as the north lake and south lake. Several kinds of fishes exist in the lake, including the Digital Anchovy, Digital Snapper, Digital Catfish, Black Trout, and Digital Seabass. The south lake is famous throughout the game for the "lake guardian": Seadramon. Once the player gets enough information and the Amazing Rod, Seadramon can be caught. Once caught, Seadramon offers a technique, a Waterbottle, or friendship. Taking the friendship allows the player to travel to Beetle Land. Drill Tunnel In Digimon World, Drill Tunnel is an ancient tunnel home to several Digimon. Many Drimogemon dig through the tunnel, often creating a progression in the storyline. One Drimogemon digs a passage to a wild Meramon, who nearly destroys the tunnel. The same passage also acts as a shortcut to Gear Savannah. A different Drimogemon also digs a passage leading to Leomon's sacred tablet, containing information about his ancestors. A third Drimogemon is seen slacking off from the job, and fights the player out of exhaustion. He apologizes and gets back to work. Drill Tunnel is explored a final time when Ogremon settles in as his third base. Factorial Town A factory were things are built and the then are taken apart again. Andromon is the operator of the factory. Where Tentomon first digivolved into Kabuterimon. In Digimon World, Factorial Town is a sub-quest area; therefore, it is not necessary to explore it in order to complete the game. It is originally accessible through Whamon's transportation service, however, the gate linking to Gear Savannah opens after the player finishes the events in Factorial Town. The town itself is patrolled by wild Guardromon, PlatinumSukamon, and Geremon. In the sewers, a sick Numemon is seen succumbing to the gaseous atmosphere. A wild Giromon is identified as the problem, and once he is defeated Andromon thanks the player and joins the city. Numemon also joins the city after a short fight, seemingly due to amnesia. Giromon himself joins the city after Andromon does, and creates a jukebox in the restaurant. A wild MetalMamemon is also seen lurking around Factorial Town. He appears rarely, and once defeated he joins Penguinmon in the curling rink. Fluorescent Cave Fluorescent Cave (ケイコウ洞窟 Keikō Dōkutsu) is a cave in Digimon World Re:Digitize. Freezeland This area is an icy tundra that is constantly below freezing and where there is almost always snow on the ground. It also contains some boiling hot springs, which serve as excellent spas. There are also randomly placed refrigerators (none of which are powered since the outside temperature is already so cold), some of which contain food such as eggs. It's unclear where exactly the food comes from. Tai and Matt each ended up here after being separated from the others and each other when Devimon split them up. Its landmark is the Ice Sanctuary. In Digimon World, several Digimon reside in Freezeland, including Penguinmon, Garurumon, Frigimon, Whamon, Mojyamon, and Angemon inside the Ice Sanctuary. Some Digimon infamously get sick when idling in Freezeland for too long, including most Vaccine-type Digimon and all Fresh/In-training Digimon. Fossil Canyon A deep canyon, home to various Dinosaur Digimon. Gear Savannah Gear Savannah(ギアサバンナ|Gia Saban'na) is a large, desert-like area which is near Mihirashi Mountain which is an almost endless stretch of grassland, broken up only by an occasional large gear or wayward telephone pole protruding from the ground. The Savannah lies between Mount Mihirashi and the Yokomon Village. In Digimon World, Gear Savannah is a large plain-like area housing many important Digimon. It is accessed initially from either Mt. Panorama or Drill Tunnel. An Elecmon is seen roaming through the savannah, and will join the city after it shocks you 3 times. A Patamon duels the Protagonist and also joins the city once it's defeated three consecutive times. A wild Biyomon attempts to escape the Protagonist, however, a diversion created by him and his Digimon convinces it to join the city. Once File City gains a prosperity rating of 45 or higher, Leomon can be recruited after the Protagonist finds his ancestor's sacred tablet in Drill Tunnel. A local card and recycling shop is seen west of Gear Savannah, however, it only operates during the first 15 days of each year. Geko Swamp Geko Swamp (ゲッコー湿地 Gekkō Shicchi lit. "Gecko Swamp") is the home of File Island's Gekomon. In Digimon World, Geko Swamp is a moist area run by many Gekomon. The player must defeat an Otamamon, who only appears 30% of the time. Once defeated, the player is brought to Volume Villa, where ShogunGekomon resides. ShogunGekomon enables you to travel the Misty Trees safely, and offers merit points for your cards. These merit points can be spent on a variety of rare items, including stat chips and digivolution items. Gravel Wasteland Gravel Wasteland (砂礫の荒野 Sareki no Kouya) is the wasteland in the western portion of File Island in Digimon World Re:Digitize. Great Canyon Great Canyon (グレートキャニオン Gurēto Kyanion) is a canyon. In Digimon Adventure, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, and Palmon end up here after being separated from the others by Devimon. Its landmark is the Temple of the Digivice, where a Centarumon resides. The temple is ancient, and filled with mazes, ancient writings, and booby-traps. Just before Apocalymon's appearance in "Now Apocalymon", Gennai referred to the aforementioned "Temple of the Digivice" as the "Dino" or "Deeno Runes". Infinity Mountain Infinity Mountain (ムゲンマウンテン Mugen Maunten) the central point of the island, few Digimon live on it. It is one of the largest and tallest mountains in the Digital World. Its peak is well above the cloud line, and is constantly covered in snow. In Digimon Adventure, Devimon took residence on the mountain top, after he found the Black Gears within it. The first DigiDestined visit marked Gomamon's first digivolution into Ikkakumon. The second visit, when the DigiDestined fought Devimon, marked Angemon's first appearance and Devimon's defeat. The mountain is also home to a Unimon that assists the DigiDestined in the fight against the Dark Masters. In Digimon World, Infinity Mountain is labeled Mt. Infinity. The passage to Mt. Infinity opens after a prosperity rating of 50 or higher. There are four bosses in Mt. Infinity: Devimon, Megadramon, MetalGreymon, and Machinedramon. Once Mt. Infinity is cleared once, the player can run through it a second time in order to face Digitamamon. Mihirashi Mountain Mihirashi Mountain is a dormant volcano which has a Yokomon Village at its base. It is the setting for "Biyomon Gets Firepower". Across the Gear Savannah from the Yokomon Village is a mountain that's a source of the village's water. A Meramon lives there. The mountain is actually a volcano, whose warm temperatures heat up the village's water supply to near boiling before it flows down to the village. The high temperatures help kill off germs in the water, and make it safe to drink. Misty Trees Misty Trees is an area in Digimon World, connected between Toy Town, Freezeland, and Geko Swamp. It is surrounded by a very thick fog, and the player cannot travel through without ShogunGekomon's spell. Misty Trees is home to several prominent Digimon, including Gabumon, Cherrymon, and Kokatorimon. The Cherrymon in Misty Trees eventually gets rid of the fog, and offers specialized training in the Brains stat. Mount Monkey Mount Monkey (猿山 /サル山 Saru-yama) is a location in Digimon Crusader. Native Forest Native Forest (迷わずの森 Mayowazu no Mori lit. "Wavering Forest") is a source of greenery on File Island. In Digimon Adventure, it serves as the ideal place for Devimon's trap. The place is sometimes known for weakening Light aligned Digimon. In Digimon World, it surrounds File City, and is the first place the {Protagonist explores. It is home to a wild Agumon, Palmon, Kunemon, Etemon, and Ninjamon. Scattered throughout the forests are food items such as Digital Mushrooms and Blue Apples, as well as enemies including Dokunemon, Goblimon, ModokiBetamon, and RedVegiemon. Overdell A massive cemetery, home to the Bakemon. Joe and Sora ended up here after being separated from the others by Devimon. In Digimon World, Overdell is connected to the Tropical Jungle and Great Canyon. The cemetery itself contains Gray Lord's Mansion, one of the few dungeon like areas in the game. Bakemon also lurks Overdell, and will join the city after a short conversation. In Gray Lord's Mansion, Myotismon runs a research project centering around unique Digivolution. His experiment, SkullGreymon, can also be found in Gray Lord's Mansion. Gray Lord's Mansion is also one of the three possible settings for the Back Dimension. Primary Village Primary Village (はじまりの街 Hajimari no Machi lit. "Village of Beginnings") is a town at the base of Infinity Mountain. In Digimon Adventure, it is where the |Digi-Eggs of all deceased Digimon reappear. It is composed of various nursery toys—for example, the ground is elastic. It is guarded by Elecmon. The landscape here consists of large green fields, huge stuffed building blocks the size of buildings, trees with toys and stuffed animals hanging from their branches, and large, soft, spongy, hills that are fun to bounce on. T.K. ended up here after being seperated from the others by Devimon. When the Dark Masters reformed the Digital World into Spiral Mountain, their evil tainted Primary Village, and no new Digimon were born. After Apocalymon was defeated, a hail of the Digi-Eggs of all of the Dark Masters' victims rained down on the village. Wormmon was reborn here after he sacrificed himself to help Magnamon destroy Kimeramon. In Digimon World, Primary Village is named "File City". It is a sprawling metropolis and one of the few civilized areas on File Island. File City acts as the primary in Digimon World, and is run by Jijimon. In the beginning, File City is uninhabited and secluded, but the city flourishes as the player recruits once-feral Digimon. As the city's prosperity increases, it becomes the home to several attractions, including an item shop, arena tournament, clinic, restaurant, bank, and transportation service. In Digimon World Re:Digitize, Taiga and Agumon arrive at Primary Village after defeating a blackened Gabumon. Railroad Plains Railroad Plains (鉄路の平原 Tetsuro no Heigen) is the plains at the southern of File Island. In Digimon World Re:Digitize, it is the place where Taiga first arrives and meets Agumon, and the two are attacked by a blackened Gabumon, or Betamon in Decode. Sewers The sewers lead from the Factorial Town to the vending machine field. File Island's Numemon live in the sewers due to their preference to dark and wet spaces. Toy Town Toy Town is a European-looking village where abandoned toys reside. It is guarded by Monzaemon who takes care of broken toys. It is the setting for "Togemon in Toy Town". In Digimon World it is a location where Tinmon, ToyAgumon, Tankmon, and Hagurumon who was kidnapped by WaruMonzaemon resides. Tropical Jungle The place where the DigiDestined first arrived. Mimi ended up here again after being separated from the others by Devimon. The jungle, in addition to being home to a wide variety of plant life, also has a large number of erratically placed street and traffic signs. Some of the trees are actually hollow, and serve as camouflaged shelters for Digimon who are seeking to avoid attacks. Vending Machine Field A field of erratically placed vending machines, none of which actually work or contain any food or beverages. The machines are nothing more than hollow shells. Numemon often like to hide inside the machines during the day, since it is close to the sewers and the jungle, and act as dark shelters to take refuge in. Yokomon Village Nearby to Mount Mihirashi, the home of Meramon. Where Biyomon first digivolves into Birdramon. The village sits next to a large lake, where a half-sunken cruise liner can be seen protruding from the waters. In times of crisis or attack, the Yokomon seek shelter in the ship. The Yokomon live inside small thatched huts. The village is renowned for its wells of clean and healthy drinking water. Server Continent The Server Continent (サーバ大陸 Sāba-tairiku) was the setting for the Etemon and Myotismon arcs of Digimon Adventure, as well as most of Digimon Adventure 02. Server is one of the largest continents of the Digital World, and has two distinct regions, a large desert and a forest. Colosseum A Roman-style Colosseum with a soccer field in the center. This is where Joe found his Crest of Reliability and where Agumon dark digivolved into SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon managed to trash the Colosseum pretty spectacularly as he killed Etemon's evil Greymon and defeated the DigiDestineds' partner digimon. Desert Located near the coast on Server, logically by the shore closest to File Island, is a desert (砂漠 Sabaku) that was once controlled by Etemon. Etemon's Dark Network runs the entirety of the desert via a system of cables, and helps Etemon maintain control of it. The Colosseum is located in this desert, and is one of many structures and areas in the desert controlled by the Etemon or his underlings. Somewhere in the desert is located an upside-down pyramid, that seems to serve as the Etemon's home base. This pyramid also houses an imprisoned Datamon, an enemy of Etemon who was forced to become Etemon's webmaster. When Datamon forced the bulk of Etemon's Dark Network to become unstable and grow uncontrollably, Etemon was fused to it and the pyramid was completely destroyed. Like the pyramid, most of the structures in Etemon's desert were either destroyed or suffered some form of major damage, mainly due to the Chosen Children running amok. The Crest of Sincerity is hidden inside a giant cactus until the DigiDestined defeat Kokatorimon, and the Crest reacts to Mimi Tachikawa's Tag. Cruise ship A cruise ship (豪華客船 Goukakyakusen lit. "luxury liner") commanded by Kokatorimon in Digimon Adventure. It sails the desert and is connected to the Dark Network through a wire in its back, serving as a set of covert eyes and ears for Etemon. The crew consists of many Numemon. The ship is mainly white with many red and blue srtipes across it, and a red and black hull. The hull is red and blue in the PSP game. The ship's deck has an wooden floor and two pools with blue tiles and a metallic ladder. Near one of the pools are two white beach chairs with a circular white table with a red and white parasol between them. The deck is connected to the rest of ship by a large white metallic door. Inside it has clock in front of a staircase covered in gold, with a statue of a human-like figure. The staircase leads to the livng room, which has a painting above a fireplace, many green square table with a single leg and four chairs around each table, two sofas in front of each other in near the fireplace, and multiple large windows. The ship's buffet room has white walls with gold frames and baseboard, a blue floor, a navy ceiling, and a large table with a white tablecloth and multiple pltes of food in it. The ship also has multiple bedrooms with green walls, red floor, and beds covered in red sheets and a pillow on each bed, green curtains and a red chair besides one of the beds. The rooms' bathroom has a metallic sliding door with translucent glass on it, green walls, blue floor, a shower, and a hatchway in one of the walls, which leads to the outer corridors. The bedrooms are connected by a corridor with a purple floor, brown walls, and a gray ceiling with many lamps. The bedrooms' doors are wooden with golden door knobs and number plates. The outer corridors have white walls, wooden floor, wooden ceiling, wood-framed windows belonging to the bedrooms, and many windows leading to outside the ship. Another room has purple metal walls, and is one of the places where Numemon receive orders. The captain's room has a computer connected to the Dark Network, and multiple golden pipe communicators, which Kokatorimon uses to order his Numemon minions. In Digimon Adventure, the bedroom where the DigiDestined arrive and the deck have save points. Some bedrooms have item capsules, and one of the bedrooms has a key to the deck's door. When sailing the desert, the ship comes across the DigiDestined, who ask the Numemon to allow them to rest inside it. While Tai, Joe, Koromon, and Gomamon are by the pool, Matt, Izzy, T.K., and their Digimon in the buffet room, and Sora and Mimi are in the shower, Kokatorimon petrifies the boys' Digimon, takes their Crests, puts the boys to fry by the sun. When he goes after Sora and Mimi, the girls escape with their Digimon from the shower before being even able to get dressed. Kokatorimon corners them by the deck, where Birdramon and Togemon easily take on him. As both the Numemon and the kids escape from the cruise ship, Kokatorimon chases the DigiDestined with the ship, until he accidentally hits a giant cactus, which throws the ship in the air. The ship's distance from the ground causes its Dark Network cable to break, producing an explosion that destroys the ship. After entering the ship, everyone goes to one of the bedrooms. After Mimi talks to Matt, Sora, Izzy, and T.K., the latter complains he's hungry, and all the boys go to the buffet room, where they are attacked by Numemon and Kokatorimon. After getting out of the shower, Sora and Mimi notice they are taking too much time to come back to the room. They are attacked by Numemon, and after defeating them, the girls decide to search for boys. Sora, Mimi, Biyomon, and Palmon find the buffet room empty, and go to the deck, where they meet Kokatorimon and defeat him. After the battle, the boys arrive in the deck, and Tai tells them how they had to run from the Numemon, but stops talking when the Crest of Sincerity appears from a flower in the giant cactus in front of the ship. Digitamamon's Diner A Digitamamon and a Vegiemon run this diner. After Joe and Gomamon get separated from the main group, they have a meal at the diner, but are unable to pay when they are informed the diner doesn't take Digital currency, but actually Earth currency (American dollars rather than Japanese yen, in the original version). Joe and Gomamon were there forced to work at the diner in order to pay off their debt. However, DemiDevimon kept sabotaging their efforts and causing accidents, forcing them to stay in a continuous state of servitude to pay the debt. They were eventually rescued by Matt and Gabumon, who convinced Digitamamon and Vegiemon to let them go. When they returned to the diner later in the Adventure series, a town had sprouted up around the diner, but had been abandoned when the forces of the Dark Masters attacked it. Three years later, the new DigiDestined (Davis, Yolei, and Cody) along with Kari and T.K., also ate at the diner, and had a similar incident to the one Joe and Gomamon experienced in which they were unable to pay the bill (the diner had switched back to Digital currency, and they only had Earth money to pay with). Digitamamon once again threatened to have the group work off their debt, but Mimi and a DigiDestined from America, Michael, who had been in the area with his Partner, Betamon, convinced Digitamamon to let them go and to be kinder to customers in the future. Digitamamon later opens a noodle shop in Digi-China Town with a Tapirmon. Koromon Village The Pagumon employed by Etemon's Gazimon took over the village and enslaved the resident Koromon in an attempt to trick the DigiDestined into believing that the Koromon had left the town and the Pagumon had moved in. After trying to appear friendly, the Pagumon kidnapped T.K.'s Partner, who was in Tokomon form at the time, and cage him up with the town's Koromon in a cave behind a nearby waterfall. Tokomon and the Koromon were eventually rescued by the others, and Tai found his Crest of Courage on one of the cave's walls. The town is also renowned for its spas and hot springs, making it an ideal vacation spot for both humans and Digimon. Piximon's Home Camouflaged with Piximon's magic in the desert, this is where Piximon trained the DigiDestined after rescuing them from a Kuwagamon. It is where Matt and Izzy find the Crests of Friendship and Knowledge. ShogunGekomon's Castle ShogunGekomon's Castle (トノサマゲコモンの城 TonosamaGekomon no Shiro lit. "TonosamaGekomon's Castle") is the castle where ShogunGekomon and his Gekomon and Otamamon servants live in Digimon Adventure. A ShogunGekomon lives here and so do his Gekomon and Otamamon servants. It was destroyed during the Dark Masters' invasion. Vademon's Universe Somewhere outside of Etemon's desert is the entrance to a mysterious galaxy, or maybe even a whole universe, created by a Vademon. It is logical that this universe is some sort of pocket dimension as it seems to be located underground on a unnamed mountain. The entrance to Vademon's universe is guarded by many signs that warn of various kinds of sludge(or poop, in the Japanese version) related traps. Izzy and Tentomon manage to find themselves trapped in Vademon's universe. While the universe is vast, it seems to be less realistic or not bound by all the rules of a normal universe, as the planets seem smaller and easier to blow up, as demonstrated by AlturKabuterimon's Horn Buster attack. Vademon's universe also contains a small thrift store or junk shop with a wooden door leading to the universe. For some reason, Vademon finds poop to be a delectable delicacy. The Amusement Park An abandoned amusement park that sits next to a lake and forested area. It includes a ferris wheel, roller coasters, carnival rides, and game booths. Even though it has fallen into disuse, the rides are still operational. TK and Patamon first encountered PicoDevimon here. Some Mushrooms of Forgetfulness grow there. The Castle Used by Myotismon in Digimon Adventure, it was where the DigiDestined's Digimon were created as Digi-Eggs with the help of Gennai and his kind. Piemon seized the castle with an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon while attempting to destroy the Digi-Eggs, but Gennai was able to take the eggs and escape. The castle was relented to Myotismon later. The castle sits atop a steep mountain and looks European in design, but seems to defy the laws of physics on the inside. Gravity seems to be undefined, and it is possible to walk on walls and ceilings, and the castle appears to be the merging point for multiple dimensions in time and space. Myotismon used the castle as a training center for his invasion forces before they left for Earth. The castle also contains a large set of doors which act as a portal between the Digital World and multiple other dimensions, including Earth's. The doors are accesed by a keypad that uses Digimon cards placed in certain positions and in a certain order over the keypad to determine which dimension the door accesses. Myotismon and his forces went through the doors to invade Earth, and the DigiDestined later followed. The Pyramid An upside down pyramid, resembling an inverted version of the Great Pyramids of Egypt which served as Etemon's base. Datamon was held captive there. Though it looks ancient on the outside, it is technologically complex inside, and was the center of Etemon's digital network, as well as a large number of advanced science and medical labs. The pyramid has an advanced security systems of cameras, lasers, and even force shields. The Pyramid was destroyed by a warp in dimensional space that temporarily sent Tai from the Digital World to Earth. It also holds a secret room, where Datamon was holding Sora and Biyomon hostage. Giga House A giant house, large enough that the DigiDestined were comparably the size of insects. Everything within is proportionally large. Appropriately, the house is swarming with human-sized insectoid Digimon. It is here that the cast of Digimon Adventure 02 encounters Arukenimon and Mummymon for the first time. Rail Town Not much of a town per se, but Rail Town is a vast grassy area covered in Railroad tracks. The tracks are both used for trains and carts propelled by the wind with a sail. After Agumon gets captured by the Digimon Kaiser the group heads off to look for him. He escapes on a train and they later travel on one of the carts to chase after Ken. They head south on the tracks and the land goes from grassland to a rocky area with no vegetation. The farther they travel, the more cliffs and mountains appear in the area and the Digi-Egg of Friendship is soon found. Valley of No Return A grey, lifeless, desert area composed of sand and mountains. The Digimon Emperor captured the Digidestined (minus Davis) and sent them to a dark world below the desert. This was where the DigiDestined discovered the identity of the Digimon Emperor. A Deltamon strong enough to crush mountains lives in this area. Folder Continent The Folder Continent (フォルダ大陸 Foruda-tairiku) is surrounded by a harsh environment, and is the only habitat of Veedramon. The Digimon of Folder Continent are different from those of other places. The Folder Continent is the setting for Digimon Pendulum and Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. In V-Tamer, the Digimon of Folder Continent are so strong that File Island Digimon can't compare to them. Holy Angel Castle Holy Angel Castle (ホーリーエンジェル城 Hōrī Enjeru-jou) is the main base for Lord MagnaAngemon and his army of good Digimon. It contains the main throne-room as well as a Medical Ward (治療室) containing an Intensive Care Unit ICU (集中治療室). Demon Castle Demon Castle (デーモン城 Dēmon-jou) is the main base for Lord Daemon and his army of evil Digimon. After Arukadhimon absorbs him, it becomes Neo Saiba's base. It is claimed that it was once the abode of the Digital World's God. It contains the main throne-room, a chamber where Arukadhimon's egg was watched over, a medical/science room, and several quarters. Dragon's Valley Dragon's Valley (竜の谷 Ryuu no Tani) is a rocky valley presided over by a waterfall. It is the hiding place of the Solid Earth Tag, which is guarded by Lord Triceramon. Hospitown Hospitown (ホスピタウン Hosupitaun) is a hospital-centric city near the Tree that caters to injured Digimon. It includes Dr. Jijimon's Digimon Hospital, where Zeromaru goes to heal after his fight with Ghoulmon. Dr. ジジモンのデジモン病院 Metal Factory Metal Factory is an abandoned factory where Digimon can go to make themselves more powerful by upgrading with cyborg implants. It was shut down by Lord HolyAngemon, but reopened by Lord Daemon for the use of his army. It is the hiding place of the Tag of Iron, which is guarded by MetalGreymon. Netsurf Village Netsurf Village (ネットサーフ村) is a town lying by the Net Ocean that surrounds the Folder Continent. Nightmare Castle Nightmare Castle (ナイトメア城) is a desolate wasteland where Lord Myotismon rules from an illusory castle. Star City Star City (), the "City where Stars come to visit!", is a small city led by Starmon. Star Coliseum'' (スターコロシアム) Tree 天空樹 holy land where digital god came down from Digi-land '''Digi-land (デジランド Deji-rando) is the main setting of Digimon Digital Card Battle. Giga Domain ギガエリア, Tera Domain テラエリア Mega Domain メガエリア Beginner City Beginner City (ビギナシティ Begina Shiti) is the first place Card Tamers visit. Directory Continent The Directory Continent (ディレクトリ大陸 Direkutori-tairiku) is the main setting of Digimon World 2. Cities Digital City Digital City (デジタル・シティ Dejitaru Shiti) is the home city of Akira, and the location of the Blue Falcons, Gold Hawks, and Black Swords headquarters. Blue Falcons Headquarters Gold Hawks Headquarters Black Swords Headquarters Tamer's Club Main Gate Colosseum Ports *Shuttle Port *Archive Port Domes *Meditation Dome *Device Dome Domains Boot Domain Boot Domain (ブート・ホール Būto Hōru lit. "Boot Hole") is a Domain ruled by Leomon. SCSI Domain SCSI Domain (シリアル・ホール Shiriaru Hōru lit. "Serial Hole") is a Domain ruled by Hagurumon. Rom Domain Ram Domain Laser Domain Bug Domain DVD Domain Drive Domain Web Domain Video Domain Code Domain Modem Domain Terra Domain BIOs Domain Disk Domain WWW Continent WWW Continent (ＷＷＷ大陆 WWW-tairiku) is one of the continents of the Digital World. Spiral Mountain Spiral Mountain was the centre of the Digital World after being taken over by the Dark Masters. The mountain consisted of four areas (the ocean, the forest, the city, and a dark wasteland) intertwining like a rope, with the Dark Masters' castle at the peak. MetalSeadramon ruled the ocean, Puppetmon ruled the forest, Machinedramon ruled the city, and Piedmon had control over the dark wasteland. When each Dark Master was defeated, its respective area disappeared from the mountain. Ocean Composed of the ocean and ruled by MetalSeadramon. This is the first area they stumbled on after their escape from the Dark Masters through the help of Piximon. It was here where they ran into the same Shellmon that Greymon fought, met Whamon again, and defeated MetalSeadramon. Upon MetalSeadramon's destruction by WarGreymon, the Net Ocean vanished. While the majority of the bodies of water in the Digital World composed together to create MetalSeadramon's ocean, some smaller bodies remained exempt, one instance being the body of water surrounding the "Manhattan" part of Machinedramon's City(ies). Forest Composed of forests and ruled by Puppetmon. In the middle of the forest is a house belonging to Puppetmon where Floramon and Deramon also reside. In that house, Puppetmon controls the forest like moving a section of the forest at will. This is where T.K. tricked Puppetmon and where Tai and Matt fought. After Puppetmon's destruction by MetalGarurumon, it also vanished. City Composed of abandoned buildings and contains some of the world's greatest marvels like the Statue of Liberty and the Colosseum, it is the only civilized part of Spiral Mountain and ruled by Machinedramon. It was here where Kari got sick and where they found Andromon. The city also vanished upon Machinedramon being killed by WarGreymon. Machinedramon City is located in this area, and, in fact, may be this area. Dark Wasteland Composed of a barren wasteland covered in darkness and ruled by Piedmon. It is here where Angewomon fought LadyDevimon, the reunion of the DigiDestined, and where Angemon finally digivolved to his Ultimate form. This area finally vanished after MagnaAngemon sent Piedmon into the Gate of Destiny in the manga where he was blasted into their by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in the anime. Upon the Dark Area's destruction, Spiral Mountain disappeared and marked the end of the Dark Masters. Wall of Fire The Wall of Fire is a mysterious anomaly that hindered Apocalymon's entrance to the Digital World. He passed through the wall at some point in the past, and his passage warped the fabric of time and space such that time ran much faster in the Digital World than in the Real World, among other effects; this phenomenon was eventually eliminated along with Apocalymon. The origin of the Wall of Fire, or even what lies on the other side, remains unknown. Net Ocean The Net Ocean (ネットの海|ネットオーシャン Netto no Umi|Netto Ōshan) is a large body of water that surrounds the Digital World. It is the birthplace of Digimon, and AncientMermaimon is its guardian goddess, ruling the whole of it and able to handle all water, such as the ocean currents and tidal waves, as if they were its own limbs. It consists of a range of biomes, and is inhabited by various aquatic Digimon. Some aquatic Digimon were discovered in it. It is where Crabmon dissolved metal data and stuck it to its body, rapidly enhancing its combat ability, and its bottom is the source of Octomon's Digi-Treasure. GigaSeadramon has a cruising range that covers the Net Ocean. In Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, it was originally protected by Whamon, but after his death that mantle was taken by the Ikkakumon, Gon. The Net Ocean is the hiding place of the Deep Savers, guarded by the MarineDevimon Lord Marine. Ice-Snow Area The Ice-Snow Area (氷雪エリア Hyousetsu Eria) is a place of freezing lands, and was icebound before the Digital World global warming. Mammothmon left the area after the Digital World warming melted the barriers, and this is also the place where Leomon trained daily before acquiring power over the cold and digivolving into IceLeomon. Royal Base The Royal Base (ローヤルベース Rōyaru Bēsu) is a mysterious, aerial, covert honey base, inhabited by FanBeemon, Waspmon, CannonBeemon, and TigerVespamon. As an aerial base, it is exposed to danger from every direction, so Waspmon serve as the guards, constantly patrolling the vicinity on the lookout for approaching Digimon and swooping down on any that do, while CannonBeemon serve as the long-range lookout, using the vast range of their arms containers to cover the entire surrounding area. The elite Vespamon also defend the base, and the Vespamon in the top 0.08% are inducted into the covert honey corps, "Royal Commando" and awarded a codename. The FanBeemon are the workers of the base, and since the base is always under construction, they have the duty of carrying home data left on fields of flowers or other vegetation, little by little, to use as raw materials. However, because the base is defended by the Waspmon, CannonBeemon, and Vespamon, making it impossible to approach, the goal of that construction is a mystery at present. Under Forest The Under Forest (アンダーフォレスト Andā Foresuto) is TyrantKabuterimon's stronghold, and exists deep underneath the darkest forest. Digital World University The Digital World University (デジタルワールド大学 Dejitaru Wārudo Daigaku) is where Agumon Hakase and NiseAgumon Hakase received their doctorates in Digital Monster studies. North pole Below the thick ice of the Digital World's north pole (北極 Hokkyoku) are super-ancient ruins where it is said that essential program data which concerns the creation of Digimon is sealed. Because of this, Kentaurosmon guards these ruins. Dark Area Internet The Internet (インターネット|Intānetto), also known as the Computer Network (コンピュータネットワーク|コンピュータのネットワーク Konpyūta Nettowāku|Konpyūta no Nettowāku), the Network (ネットワーク Nettowāku), the Net (ネット Netto), the Net Area (ネットエリア Netto Eria), or the Net Space (ネット空間 Netto Kūkan), is the manifestation of World Wide Web through which the Human World transmits a limitless supply of information, and is where Digimon were first found in 1997. It is the boundary of the Digital World proper through which human hackers and evil Digimon frequently attempt to penetrate, or abuse for their own selfish desires, and as such it is protected by the Firewall (ファイアーウォール Faiāwōru), and patrolled by echelons of Network Security, such as the Royal Knights, Gryphonmon, Giromon and the mysterious Cyberdramon, who work to protect the Digital World. The Royal Knights themselves are placed in the highest ranks of Network Security, and as such it is absolutely impossible to violate Security in their presence, while Giromon uses the alias of "Net Keeper". Despite all protection, some Digimon like Megadramon and Infermon can easily penetrate Computer Networks even if they are protected by strong security, and a malicious hacker once managed to disrupt the Internet, and it was still being repaired when Coelamon was discovered. Sangloupmon is also able to instantaneously move to different places as it rushes about the Net by breaking down its data into packets at its own volition. Geographically, the Network contains a tropical region, and is illuminated by GoldVeedramon's golden body. Many Digimon travel through the Network. The Network also contains confidential information, which Gryphonmon guards, data on royal families, as well as treasure, which drawed Barbamon's obsession. The Internet, however, also contains malicious information. Its "Forbidden Data" transformed into intense dark energy, which coalesced to Duskmon, while the evil feelings of the Hackers that abuse the Network appear to have produced Devidramon, and the aggression generated by the malice of these same people, as well as the conflicts unfolding on it, manifested into Kuramon's Digi-Egg. Due to having humanity's destruction instinct since its Digi-Egg form, Kuramon itself is a very dangerous being. Its virus-like multiplication within the Network causes a slight degree of network failure, and once it digivolves into Tsumemon, it causes more malfunctions by corroding data at a tremenduous speed, and becomes harder to capture due to its swift speed of movement. Infermon, Kuramon's Ultimate form, can probably cause the world to collapse into chaos if released from the Network, while its Mega form, Diaboromon absorbs the Internet's data repeatedly in order to digivolve and grow larger. Network Security ネットワークセキュリティ Ancient Digital World The details of the ancient Digital World (古代デジタルワールド|Kodai Dejitaru Wārudo) are still shrouded in mystery, but research into Digimon and the Digital World hopes to eventually clarify them. It is currently known that during this time, the powerful Pharaohmon had absolute rule over many areas and their Digimon inhabitants, and decreed the swift construction of many of the mysterious ruins that now dot the Digital World, but in general it was a chaotic era, menaced by terrifying Digimon such as Orochimon and Sangloupmon, and suffering from several major disruptions that brought the Digital World to the very brink of collapse. Fortunately, it was rescued each time by heroes such as Imperialdramon Paladin Mode or the Angel Digimon Shakkoumon and Lucemon, who descended to the Digital World in its most dire moments. Imperialdramon ended up founding the Royal Knights, who prophecy foretold would assemble at the time of the Digital World's greatest crisis, and Lucemon itself was able to bring about a period of order and harmony, which was brought to an unfortunate end when it reacted to a rebellion by summoning a long, tyrannical period of darkness.This time, the Digital World was rescued from Lucemon by the Ten Legendary Warriors, although only two, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon, survived to the end of the crusade in order to seal away Lucemon.< Eastern Digital World The Eastern Digital World (デジタルワールドの東方 Dejitaru Wārudo no Touhou) is a region where there are still many mysteries. Shakamon is the one that has protected it since ancient times. Golden Land The Golden Land (黄金郷 Ougonkyou) is said to be protected by multiple sacred barriers. Yatakaramon and Crowmon are told to be the Digimon who guide the chosen to the "Golden Land", and although it is said that with their guidance the barriers will be released, traditionally, only those who surmount the "Threefold Trials" (三重の試練 Mie no Shiren) submitted by them will finally arrive at the "Golden Land", and it is told that those who were not able to endure the trials are dispatched to the Dark Area. North Bridge Island After being banished from the Digital World's heaven, Sagomon fell in the backwoods of North Bridge Island (ノースブリッジ島 Nōsu Burijji-shima). Jötunheimr Jötunheimr (ヨトウンヘイム Yotounheimu) is said to be the end of the world, and is where Jörmungandr takes the opponent with the "Age of Discovery" attack. Kernel The Kernel (中核|カーネル Chūkaku|Kāneru) is both the Digital World's core and the domain of its God. It is the three Celestial Digimon's primary duty to defend the Kernel. Is Domain of God (神の領域 Kami no Ryouiki) an alternate name, or just a description?